Their Freedom
by fyi.i.am.a.writer
Summary: Annabeth and Percy find themselves sneaking away, sneaking away from the crowd. Their losing themselves, losing themselves into each other. Heat explodes, aching thrums in their chest. They're aching, needing each other. They rise together, rise from their prison and suddenly together they're free. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**First PJO story! Whoop whoop! I've been wanting to write a PJO story in a while and my creatice wheels haven't been turning and so now the gears are finally steaming! Enjoy the story demigods!**

* * *

><p>They offered him immortality, they offered to make him a god among the Olympians; Perseus would be god, siding and serving his father as god of tidal waves, god of loyalty and friendship.<p>

"Percy," Annabeth cried next to him. He turned cupping her cheek. She already knew his decision with the gaze in his eyes. He turned to Zeus.

"I accept." He said sternly. Percy's outward appearance showed courage, fearlessnes; inside he was cowering, terrified of the consequences he might have just walked in. His father beamed proudly, tossing his trident.

It happened in an instant. The moment his father's weapon skimmed his fingers, light blazed. Annabeth had turned away, as did others as he gave off a bright glow. His body, tired from fighting and weak from wounds, grew stronger as did open cuts and purple bruises faded. His clothes changed too, from his tattered jeans and t-shirt to a pearl white tunic and armor atop. Did he really have to wear this? This was bit much for his standards.

He tossed his father's trident back to him, getting out his own weapon. _Riptide. _His ordinary pen flickered into its true form of a sword. To be honest, Percy felt cool and not an average demigod struggling to stay alive. He could get used to this.

The light settled, and an uproar of applause erupted in the throne room. They were cheering him, praising him _Perseus. _He glanced around as demigods whooped and hollered. Frank was twirling Hazel around as she held a sword up in pride. Nico was smirking, his arms crossed. Was he okay? Jason had his arm around Piper. They held their weapons up too, smiling. He spotted Chiron, a smile wrinkling his old face as he bowed. And then Percy faced Annabeth.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." He whispered in her ear, holding her by the waist. She slid her hands up his chest plate, and for a moment he thought she was pushing him away. Direct fear surged up in his throat and his hold tightened on her out of reflex. Don't push me away, he pleaded silently.

"You may be a god Percy Jackson, but you will always be my silly, stupid, frustrating, trouble-making Seaweed Brain. That's what you're the god of: God of Rule Breakers." She pressed her lips to his, her wet tears falling on his face. Percy held her close, his forehead connecting with hers.

"We can still have a future." He said to her, brushing her cheeks and catching her gray stormy eyes. "We can stay in Camp Jupiter, raise a family, grow old, just you and me. Wise Girl and her amazing boyfriend." Percy's teeth flashed, a hint of humor rising. Annabeth chuckled, shaking her head.

"You're crazy." She laughed into his shoulder. They turned to everyone, still cheering. Poseidon thumped the butt of his trident on the palace's marble floor, silencing the crowd. He got to his feet.

"Hail your god Perseus! God of tidal waves! God of Loyalty! And god of friendship!" His father's voice rolled thunderously, much like his brother's, Zeus. Poseidon bowed to his son as did the other Olympians. Annabeth pushed herself away from Percy's arms with a smile and bending her knees in a bow. The others followed, kneeling and falling to one knee.

"Oh come on guys! Cheering was so much better then bowing like I'm a king.' He laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're no king. A king would have much better wits." She said. There was a chorus of laughter.

"My best friend is a god!" He heard. Grover pushed through. His burly face looked like he was ready to sob. "My best friend!" This time he did cry out, running to Percy's side and wrapping his arms around Percy's shoulders.

For a moment, Percy was whisked back into hazy memories. He was reliving the moment he met Annabeth, when he was claimed. He relived finding Grover. When he met Calypso for the first time. He relived the painful moment of losing Bianca. Meeting Hazel and Frank. Meeting Jason and Leo. Fighting and sparing with Clarrisse, and listening to all the boring lessons Chiron taught. He relived all the moments he had with Luke, and then losing him too.

Percy opened his eyes. There were multiple things that went wrong, so many things he wish he could change. He denied immortality for the fear he would lose Annabeth but this time, he would watch over her. He could keep all his friends safe, and bridge the gap between gods and demigods forever.

The celebration continued with music and blue soda, and the gods adorned their heroes with gifts. Coach Hedge didn't need the gifts he said he apparently deserved. Percy rolled his eyes at the old goat. Coach said he had a wonderful new baby boy.

"Congrats Coach!" Percy whooped. Annabeth grinned proudly as her mother praised her. Confusion sprung in her eyes and even Percy's when her mother hugged her. Annabeth had sighed out of relief, wrapping her arms around Athena's neck. "Mother." She whispered.

Poseidon approached Percy now, in silence only sporting the face of a very proud father. He slung an arm around his son.

"My son. I remember when you first walked into camp. Now, you stand here 18 years old and a god. I can't express how much pride I have for you. While my other fellow relatives agree that the cause of victory was their own power, but between you and me we can agree that you were a great warrior."

"Dad, it wasn't me." Percy said, he glanced to his friends, to every demigod that fought. "It was them. It was to every one of my friends and every demigod that fought. I only helped."

"That may be so, but Percy, you saved me." His father said to him. Percy said nothing, shock stopping words from forming. He had saved his father? A little voice inside whispered, _yes you've saved him more then once. _Percy shook his head. "Now, tomorrow you start training as god. I'll need help down at my palace."

"Wait, what about Annabeth?" Percy found himself pulling from his father's grasp. Was he going to be forced to leave her? No, he wouldn't allow that.

"Perseus, being a god means responsibility. You'll be able to see her, just not as often as you hoped." Poseidon swallowed, letting go of Percy and rolling back to heels of his feet. Percy glanced at his girlfriend. She was smiling, hugging her friends and cheering. Her eyes were sparking with happiness. How could Percy leave her? For a moment their eyes met.

"You know, on an occasion, there are some reasons why a demigod exists. Sometimes meant as a sacrifice or _sometimes _as a gift. I loved your mother Percy, and I felt like I was leaving her permanently every time I went away. The last time I left I made a decision, one going against the oath I made many years ago."

"You left me, as a gift to my mother." Percy rasped.

"I felt as if I left something, a piece of me with her. Percy, it's not easy leaving someone you love greatly." Posiedon eyed Annabeth with tenderness. "She would be a great mother."

"Dad, I can't imagine the problems I had given to my mother when I was younger. With as many past enemies hating my guts, I don't want Annabeth having to worry about protecting our child."

"Well, if you do decide Perseus you will never regret it. Sometimes I felt like I did, but you have made your mother so happy as well as me."

"Yes because having to stay with Gabe and having to change schools all the time made her happy." Percy said sarcastically. His father chuckled.

"And when you made faces when you ate sour candy. Or when you tried to sneak cookies and ended with a bowl on your head. No Percy, I don't think your mother could be any happier."

Annabeth grabbed Piper's hand and Hazel's. They danced and shrieked with laughter. They threw their heads back, hair bouncing. Percy's heart warmed, and he couldn't hold back the smile on his face. Percy imagined his girlfriend, twirling their daughter around. He dropped his face. He couldn't do that.

Poseidon walked away as Annabeth glided over to Percy. She pressed her lips to his, her fingers pulling on the straps of his armor. "I want to get you out of these." She whispered. Percy had to hide his face as he blushed. Annabeth giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>'Tis the love I feel for this story. There are just no words. It speaks for itself. I apologize if it seems a little dry. I was shooting for angst but it didn't end that way so... Next chapter will be up soon! <strong>

**This is the Writer! Signing out until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This the chapter you came to read! *drum roll* The lemon! Enjoy demigods!**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I wonder if they all would notice us gone if I kidnapped you." Percy grinned, chuckling into his girlfriend's shoulder. Annabeth laughed.<p>

"Oh and where would my oh so evil kidnapper take me too?" She smiled, looking down at him. She ran her fingers through his hair, trailing her nails down his face. Percy hummed against her.

"In New Rome Reyna already has an apartment set up for me. I could take you there." Percy looked up at her, licking her cheek. Annabeth tensed.

"Percy! You dumb Seaweed Brain! That's gross!" She shrieked in his arms, trying to push him away. She laughed, falling away and running. Percy smirked, and he followed after her.

They ran and ran, chasing each other in the hallways of the palace. Percy tagged her, pushing past and disappearing around a corner. Annabeth growled, her pride getting the best of her. Annabeth sprung, limbs reaching out for him.

"Anna-" Percy was cut off, a pair of sweet tasting lips on his, soft hands pinning his arms above his head. Gods, Percy was flying. Annabeth never took much control when they were kissing. He fought against her strong grip, wanting to pull her closer into him. Annabeth please, Percy thought, let me hold you. He gritted his teeth as her teeth scraped his neck. Hades, he was so glad that if death decided to take him now he would at least die at Annabeth's lips.

Percy's gut churned painfully, tugging hard. He clenched his eyes closed tightly, a dull burn clouding his senses. "H-hey Percy." Annabeth breathed. Percy huffed as he felt his girlfriend pull away. He opened his eyes, shock hitting him. Where was he? Slowly, he realized his surroundings. They were in New Rome, in his apartment that Reyna had given him.

Dust had settled around the place with the time that had passed by. The food on the counter had long molded over and grown rotten. Despite his leave, his fridge was still on including the microwave. Other than that, everything seem to be left alone. He saw his t.v. unplugged in the corner of his living room, and his stove needed hooked up too. Wow, this place needed some work on.

"This was the place I was hoping for us to live in. There's also a college close by for you if you choose to study and a library around the block." He said. Annabeth said nothing, only held her mouth and walked around in silence. "Annabeth?"

"It's going to need some sprucing up Percy, and decorating but I think I can fix that." She glided over to a window and gasped. "I am definitely going to show off this window. Have you seen this view?!"

Percy smiled, walking over to his girlfriend and resting his chin on her shoulder. Sure it was small but despite Annabeth wanting to build big and fancy things, she'd rather live in a cozy nicely set out home. He was going to make their life perfect, he swore to it. But then his father's words bounced around his head. As a god, he had responsibilities to keep and some of them meant going away for multiple days if not weeks.

Annabeth turned in his arms, worry in her gray squinted eyes. "Percy, is something wrong?" She asked. Should he tell her? Percy looked away, becoming interested of the floor rather then the subject.

"I'm not going to be here all the time." Percy mumbled, "My father will need me by his side. The ocean will be at war with itself. Poseidon can cause the storms and earthquakes but sometimes nature takes things in its own hands and things happen. Plus, keeping the palace safe from underwater monsters is always job, practically a chore."

Annabeth tensed. Percy could see the wheels turning in her head, already balancing logic with her own emotions on the situation. She opened her mouth, closing abruptly. Percy breathed, hugging her to him.

"I will always be working on blue prints for Camp Half-Blood, and there are plenty things to be finished on Mount Olympus. I will always be busy when you are." She finally said after some time.

"We can make this work."

"You owe me an answer though." She said, looking him dead in the eyes. "Why did you agree to become a god?" At least the questions was easy to answer but it was hard to word. Percy knew why.

"I refuse to be the god who shuts everything to the mortal world just to keep safe. Zeus was wrong to just shut off connections. With me, I can always try to reason with him and hopefully bridge the connection between gods and demigods."

"So, what's the real reason?" She asked. Of course only Wise Girl see he had more intentions.

"To protect my friends. You said so yourself, I was the god of rule breakers. I will save my friends and anyone who deserves to be saved."

After a few months, Annabeth worked on making their apartment looking like a hotel room just freshly cleaned while he was away. She'd painted the walls a nice royal blue color, and added a brown couch that fit perfect into the corners. She put in new hardwood floors and added a nice contemporary circle carpet.

Their kitchen was modern, nice and sleek cut. She kept the usual appliances and changed the cabinets' handles. Only few more things suck as silverware, cutting board, and the place stacked with food and snacks and the kitchen was finnished.

The redone the bathroom completely, and swore up and down that Romans needed better bathing rooms. Their bedroom was a mix of greys and shades of blue. But what Annabeth surprised Percy with was the headboard of their bed. Annabeth had taken the time to carve intricate pictures of owls; some flying over the ocean, some with seaweed in their beak. Words were carved on the footboard: _You drool when you sleep. _Those were the first official words that she had said to him, not counting their time in the infirmary.

"Annabeth it's, it's amazing!" He exclaimed. He had picked her up, and spun her around until he was dizzy. Gods, he loved her so much.

Percy dropped his face in his hands. Despite having unbelievable power he was exhausted. He had visited Camp Half-Blood, just to ease stress off his shoulders. Percy discovered that Nico was teaching the new comers how to wield a sword. He taught the sword techniques he had learned in his first year of camp. One kid caught his eye.

He had black hair, and green eyes much like his own. He seemed to keep away from the others only speaking when spoken to. Nico called him out.

"Josh, why not you try the new blocking technique that I've showed you." He said. Josh had cleared his throat, stumbling as he got to his feet. "Now, no one laugh. This move can take a while to perfect."

They both leveled their gaze, swords out the blunt edge up. Nico swung in a half arch. Percy wouldn't lie he was rooting for the small kid whom no doubt was at least 12 or 11. He urged the kid to move but instead he only dropped and rolled, his sword sliding to the side. _Get up! _Percy urged. _Get up and fight!_

He noticed a fellow camper smirk, and dump his cup of water on the boy's face. "You like you need a drink." Percy heard him scorn. Nico said nothing, but Percy saw the annoyance in his dark brown eyes.

Josh got up, his eyes a little wide, and his shoulders a little tensed. _Loosen up. _Percy willed. Josh grabbed his sword and readied for Nico's second attack. _You've got this. _Nico swung once more into a half arch. Josh moved then, undeveloped muscles bunching as their swords made contact. He shoved Nico back hard. _Yes!_

Percy didn't stay long after that. He returned to his father's palace, getting back to his trudging work. At least he would get to see Annabeth tomorrow.

She was sleeping when he got there, her fists clenched and silent tears falling down her face. Percy cursed, striding over to the couch and shaking her awake. She shuddered, her eyes opening. Percy pulled her up his arms, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom and setting her lightly on their bed.

"It's over Wise Girl." He whispered, brushing hair behind her ear. Oh how much he wished he could take back the memories of their time in Tartarus. She was in so much pain.

"Percy." She cried, her voice cracked. His chest ached. "Make love to me." Percy had to do a double take with her words. Make love to her? There were times when the had fun, only being cautious and simply teasing. But to make love to her? He wanted to, but he was so afraid. Would this change things? Percy breathed out her name, and moved across her body.

He kissed her, sucking her bottom lip as he guided his hands from her face down to her hip. Annabeth pushed her chest into his. Ms. Patience, Percy thought sarcastically. Their tongues danced in a tangle. Annabeth slipped her hands up his shirt. Percy shuddered as her fingers traced his toned stomach, nails causing his body to tense.

He sat up, tearing his shirt above his head. Annabeth smiled, pulling him down weakly. Percy pulled her shirt up, going down on her stomach. Two could play at that game, he thought, sticking his tongue out and trailing a hot trail up to her breast. Annabeth wriggled, her cheeks red. Was he doing this? Pride welled in his chest.

He looked up to her, asking her with his eyes if he could continue and she nodded. _Please Percy, _she mouthed. He sat her up, carfully pulling her shirt off and discarding her bra. Shouldn't he be nervous, he thought. His gaze fell on to her two fine breast. They weren't overly huge, but they weren't small either. Percy's mouth went dry.

He placed his lips to her left nipple, kissing it before sucking softly. It hardened under his mouth. Annabeth moaned, the sound resonating through his body. His length hardened. Gods, he could listen to her forever and never get bored. He continued to her other nipple, loving as she struggled to keep quiet.

Percy pressed his hips into hers. There were too many layers of fabric between them for his taste. He got up, Annabeth growling as he did so. He quickly rid himself of his jeans, keeping on his green boxers.

Annbeth blinked up at him with heavy eyes, her chest heaving up and down. Percy kneeled in front of her, carefully peeling her own skinny jeans from her slender legs. Gods, Annabeth was so gorgeous. How did he deserve her? How did she fall for him?

Percy skimmed the tip of his nose up her thighs, breathing in her sweet heat. Annabeth cursed. "Percy please." She pleaded, her legs parting wider. Percy chuckled, hooking the hem of her panties in his teeth and pulling then down to her ankles.

"What do you want?" Percy teased. Annabeth groaned, muttering something about Percy being an annoying something. His faced closed in to her wet heat, curiously sticking his tongue out. Annabeth moaned, fists clenching the sheets of the bed. Percy eyes closed, enjoying Annbeth's sweet and salty taste. Oh Hades, he wouldn't mind getting full on her.

It wasn't long before Annabeth's body started shaking, and her fingers tightened pulling painfully on his scalp. Her thighs clenched around his head. Annabeth cried out, her essence falling down his tongue and falling over his bottom lip. Percy pulled away, licking his lips pulling her hot limp body to his.

"Annabeth, tell me to stop and I'll stop, baby. If you don't want-"

"Percy," She said, halting his words. "I want you. I need you." She was still recovering from her high, still relaxed from the orgasm. Percy took an unneeded nervous breath. He pushed his boxers down, his prick falling out. Annabeth blushed red and Percy chuckled.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, smiling into her ear. He rolled his hips, their sexes brushing against each other. Percy hissed as sparks of energy shot up his spine. He brushed his thumb over Annabeth's nipple.

"Percy if you don't do anything I will leave you here on the bed, still hard, and me my own dildo."

How was he to deny her? Percy placed his length at her entrance. He pulled her legs over his hips, and she locked her ankles. Percy gasped, his hold on her clenched tighter. Annabeth had yanked her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her hot burning heat. Percy's back arched.

"Gods, Annabeth." Percy moaned. The dull ache in his chest grown, and his senses blurred together. Percy clenched his fist, rolling his hips and making a moderate pace.

He was falling and rising. Percy was floating but her flying. Percy suddenly felt light, like he was free from everything. He was free from worries or anything or bad thoughts. It was just him and his girlfriend, enjoying freedom. Annabeth pushed her body up, and Percy held her tight. He was lost in her, lost in the feeling of her. His heart was thumping hard.

Percy's speed quickened, his breaths shallow. Oh Annabeth, he thought. Percy cried out, popping his hips twice. Cum filled her womb, some falling on to the sheets of their bed. Percy's muscles shook. It was hard for him to keep his body up from squashing Annabeth underneath. Instead he rolled over to the side.

Percy had to be the only one to fall off the bed just after having sex. He fell to the floor with an 'oof', and a small pain thrummed into his shoulder. Annabeth laughed, crawling to the edge.

"Be careful." Percy warned dramatically, "You might break your neck on the way down." Annabeth grinned, holding her stomach.

"Only you Seaweed Brain!" She squeaked.

**Okay that was a bit longer then I hoped. I hope you enjoyed! I confess, I could've done better. So leave review for advice or constructive criticism. **

**There will be another story to this. Not a sequel. I think of this story as a prequel.**

**This is The Writer! Signing out until next time!**


End file.
